This invention relates to a tape for holding nails, and more specifically to a tape for holding a plurality of nails at predetermined intervals so that they can be nailed one after another by use of, e.g., a pneumatic nailing machine.
FIG. 8 shows a prior art nail holding tape 1 for use in driving nails with a nailing machine. A plurality of nails 7 are held on the tape 1 at equal intervals.
This prior art tape 1 is in the form of a thin sheet of synthetic resin having its upper and lower edge portions bent in the same direction to form upper and lower walls 3 and 4 opposed to each other. Thus, the tape has a U-shaped cross section. The upper and lower walls 3 and 4 are formed with notches 5 and 6, respectively, located opposite to each other and aligned in the longitudinal direction of the tape 1 at equal intervals. They are open to the outer edge of the upper and lower walls 3 and 4 to receive the shanks 8 of the nails 7.
To hold the nails 7 with the tape 1, upper parts of the shanks 8 near their heads 9 and lower parts near their tips are pushed into the notches 5 in the upper wall 3 and the notches 6 in the lower wall 4, respectively, through their somewhat narrowed openings.
Since such a prior art tape 1 is made by bending the longitudinal side edges of a thin web of sheet made of synthetic resin so that it will have a U-shaped cross section, the upper and lower walls 3 and 4 can be spread apart rather easily. Thus, if an external pressure acts on the nails 7 carried by the tape 1 during transportation or its operation in such a direction as to push them toward the side wall 2, the upper and lower walls 3 and 4 will be urged to spread apart.
When such an external pressure acts on the nails 7, the upper wall 3 is prevented from being spread apart because it abuts the heads 9 of the nails 7, allowing the shanks 8 to be held by the upper wall 3.
In contrast, the lower wall 4 is free to spread apart. Thus, when an external pressure acts on the nails 7, the lower wall 4 will incline downwards slipping along the shanks 8 toward the tips of the nails and might move out of engagement with the shanks 8. In this state, the shanks 8 are not supported near the tips thereof. Thus, it will be impossible to drive the nails with a nailing machine.
One possible way to prevent a separation of the nail from the lower wall 4 is to bond the lower wall 4 to the shanks 8 with an adhesive after inserting the nails 7. But the application of adhesive requires much time and trouble and is not economical.